


Underwater Love

by birman



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, vixx - au, vixx - supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birman/pseuds/birman
Summary: please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)





	Underwater Love

**Author's Note:**

> please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.  
I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)

Hakyeon pushed his head out of the dark water and took a deep breath, getting his lungs to work.  
It was night, and the beach was empty, just as he liked it.

He swam towards the shore and, when he was close enough, willed his tail away, in favour of two more human legs.  
He didn’t bother wearing the trunks he always carried with him, there was no-one there that could see him after all.

He decided to climb the rocky side of the beach, up to the tallest flat rock, and sat there, naked, looking at the sea below.  
Hakyeon thought it was beautiful, his secret place, even tonight when the moon was almost completely hidden by the clouds and the sea was frothy from the waves that were getting bigger.

Better like this, Hakyeon thought, no-one would bother him.  
Not that a merman needed to worry about rough sea anyway.  
Hakyeon sat like that for probably hours, listening to the sound of the waves below him and feeling the salty breeze on his skin.

When he decided it was time to go back, he stood, looked down and…  
“Hey! Don’t do it!”  
Startled, he almost slipped.  
He flapped his arms to get his balance back, and had no choice but to jump.

He emerged right after and he heard a gasp coming from above: kneeling on the rock where he was standing just a few seconds earlier, looking down at him, there was someone.  
Hakyeon couldn’t see his face clearly, but he looked on, perplexed, as the stranger hurriedly took off his clothes and jumped in the cold water after him.

With a horrified face, Hakyeon watched as the man disappeared in the waves, to reappear soon after, spluttering and flapping his arms about.  
Gasping, he quickly swam over and grabbed him, dragging him back to the beach.

“What’s gotten into you? You could have died!” Hakyeon scolded the other man as soon as they were safe on the sandy part of the beach.  
“What?” the other coughed, kneeling on the sand. “You were trying to drown yourself! I was trying to save your life!”  
Hakyeon blinked: “I can’t decide if you’re more stupid or crazy… Wait here.”

He quickly ran to where the stranger left his clothes, and brought them back: “Put them on, you don’t want to catch your death.”  
The other boy looked at him, and Hakyeon could tell he was blushing, even if it was too dark to actually see it: “Maybe… do you want my jacket? You know… to cover up?”  
Hakyeon looked at him, then looked down at his naked body: “_Oh_.” He ran to the water and sat down in it where it was deep enough to cover himself from the waist down.

“Listen… thank you for the thought, really. But I wasn’t trying to… do anything stupid.”  
“It didn’t look that way.” the man grumbled, pulling his pants up over his still-damp legs.  
Hakyeon stared at him, almost mesmerized: as a merman, his night vision wasn’t as good as a feline, but it was still good enough to let him appreciate the sight.  
He couldn’t tear his gaze off this man, from his long slim legs to toned torso and arms.

“What the hell were you doing anyway?”  
“Picking flowers.”  
“Ha. Ha. Smartass.”  
Hakyeon laughed: “What did it look like to you? I was taking a dip.”  
“You must be freezing though! Why aren’t you? And where are your clothes?”  
Hakyeon blinked a couple of times, thinking quickly: “I… I don’t feel cold usually. I’ve always lived by the sea so I’m used to it. I left my clothes hidden at the other side of the beach.” He pointed to the far end of the beach, trying to sound credible.

Hakyeon started to move towards that direction as well, a bit awkwardly, trying to keep his lower half covered in water: “Well… time for me to go I guess.”  
“Wait!” Hakyeon froze when the other man called out, and looked at him quizzically.  
“I… I’m sorry, I must seem ungrateful. Thanks for helping me out there.” He let out an embarrassed laugh: “My name’s Wonshik.”  
Hakyeon smiled: “I’m Hakyeon. Nice to meet you Wonshik.”  
“I come here often, maybe I’ll see you around?”  
“Yes, it is possible.”

Hakyeon watched as Wonshik turned around and was some way in the distance before drifting off where the water was deeper and dive, the scales on his tail barely glinting under the scarce light of the moon.

\--------------------------------------

Hakyeon went back to the beach the following day.  
The human world had always intrigued him, and his new acquaintance was no exception.

There was an elderly couple walking on the beach when he arrived. He hid behind a group of rocks till they were gone, then he climbed out to recover a t-shirt and some trunks from a water-logged locker hidden at the farthest side of the beach.

It was pretty common for merpeople to hide human clothes near half-deserted beaches, as many of them were fascinated by the human side of their nature and spent much time ashore.  
Hakyeon was one of them.

He sat on the grainy sand and looked at the sea, wondering if Wonshik would come, or if he was just being too impatient to meet him again.

Minutes rolled into hours, and Hakyeon sighed as he stood up: maybe he’ll be luckier tomorrow.  
“You came.” A deep voice exclaimed behind him.  
Hakyeon turned around, and his gaze met with Wonshik’s.  
He was smiling, and Hakyeon smiled back.

They walked down the beach as they carried on a rather awkward conversation.  
Wonshik told him about his life as a university student and his job as deejay at a club during weekends. Hakyeon mainly listened, he wasn’t much experienced in talking with humans and feared he’d say something wrong, so he preferred to reply to his new friend’s questions rather than talking first.  
“Do you live near? I’ve moved to this city only because of school, I still don’t know anyone yet.”  
“I… don’t really live nearby, but I come here quite often.”  
“Do you study? work?”  
“Ah… no? I mean… I’m looking for a job.” Hakyeon told him, almost in a panic.  
“Oh, good luck! Are you thinking of getting a job around here? It would be nice if you did, we could go drink something together then.”  
Wonshik stopped and looked at Hakyeon, embarrassed: “Ah… sorry, I must sound like a creep. We barely know each other after all.”  
Hakyeon laughed softly: “No, it’s ok. I don’t have many friends to be honest, I would love to be friends with you. You’re nice.”

Wonshik smiled: “Wanna… wanna go grab some coffee? There’s a good place close to the beach.”  
“Ah… I’d love to, but my clothes…” Hakyeon looked down at his simple clothes and flip-flops and then at Wonshik, and blushed. “I didn’t bring any money either…” he murmured.  
Wonshik laughed: “That would be on me. I feel I still have to thank you properly for last night.”  
“You don’t need to, really.”  
“I do though. Wait for me here, I’ll go get something and come back. What would you like? Coffee? Latte?”  
Hakyeon blinked, panic rising again: “Latte?”  
Wonshik smiled and ran off, leaving a very fidgety Hakyeon behind.

He came back some fifteen minutes later, panting because he had been running all the way back, and apologizing because the shop was crowded.  
He handed Hakyeon a cup. The merman grabbed it and sipped it tentatively, enjoying the warm, sweet drink immediately.  
“Thank you.” he said with a smile.

They enjoyed their drink together, and when they were done, it was time for Wonshik to leave.  
“Thanks for today… I’m going to be very busy next week because of school, but when I’m done… can we meet again?”  
Hakyeon smiled and nodded. Wonshik looked him up and down and chuckled: “I suppose you don’t have a phone, do you?”  
At Hakyeon’s panicked look he laughed, tilting his head to the side: “It’s ok. You’re weird, but I quite like you. Let’s meet here in ten days? We can go downtown or something… if you want.”  
“I’d love to.”

Hakyeon watched him go, patting his burning cheeks and grinning like an idiot.  
He stripped and hid his clothes once again before diving and swimming back home. He had ten days to research human ways further, and to gather more clothes, money and one of those things… a phone.

\--------------------------------------

“Why do you want to know more about humans?” Minhyuk, Hakyeon’s best (and basically only) friend asked him as he watched him swim around his room humming happily.  
“What do you mean, I’ve always been interested in humans.”  
“Yes, but you’ve been even more into this lately.” He gasped: “Have you… have you met a human? Tell me everything!”  
Hakyeon stopped humming and flopped down on his bed, sighing: “He’s so… nice, Minhyukie!”  
Minhyuk sat on the bed and poked his side, grinning: “Just nice?”  
Hakyeon hid his face behind his hands, his tail flapping on the bed: “He’s nice and funny and we’re going to meet again in a few days and… and I think I like him.”  
Minhyuk laughed and pulled him up, swimming towards the door: “Let’s go then! We need to prepare you for your human date!”  
Hakyeon blushed, replying with a weak ‘He’s not my date!’ as he followed his friend out.

\--------------------------------------

Hakyeon sat on a dry rock and waited, nervous. He patted his new shirt, smoothing down any invisible crinkles, then stared at his sneakers, biting his lower lip.  
Minhyuk had some relatives who lived on land, and they helped him get everything he needed.  
When Wonshik arrived and the two walked away from the beach, Hakyeon turned back and saw Minhyuk’s head pop out from behind a rock, giving him a thumb up.

“So you DO own regular clothes as well.” Wonshik joked as they sat down at their table.  
They had gone for some pizza, and Hakyeon was thankful because he knew what pizza was and he liked it, having tasted it when he was little.  
Hakyeon huffed playfully, knowing he was lying a bit: “Why wouldn’t I?”

They started talking as they waited for their food, and even after it arrived they kept on talking about what happened since they last saw each other, Wonshik talking about the amount of stuff he had to study, and how he had to take a small break from his job because of that. Hakyeon told him about his daily life, modifying it just enough to be plausible for life on land.

Wonshik insisted on paying for the bill, but let Hakyeon pay for the coffee later, laughing at how Hakyeon begged him to order the drinks, way too shy to do it himself.  
“It’s getting late, how are you going home? You said you don’t live near, right?” Wonshik asked as they were walking down the street.  
“Ah... I don’t. I’m staying at some relatives’ tonight.”  
“I see… makes it easier to look for a job here I bet.”  
Hakyeon blinked, then remembered their conversation from last time and nodded.  
“How long will you be staying?”  
“I don’t know… I might go back tomorrow.”

Wonshik stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away, embarrassed: “Well… if you need a place to stay, my roommate just left. My place’s not big, but you will need somewhere to stay if you get a job, right? Let me know.”  
Hakyeon smiled: “Thanks, that’s nice of you.”  
Wonshik smiled back, then stuck his hand out, palm open: “Give me your phone. I’ll give you my number, it’ll be easier to keep in touch.”  
Hakyeon searched in his pocket and handed him his new phone, and watched as Wonshik saved his number in it and ringed his own phone.  
“There, now I have yours as well.”

They parted ways and when Hakyeon got to his hosts' house, he found that Minhyuk was there.  
"Woah! He's handsome!" he exclaimed as Hakyeon came into their shared room, and he gave him two thumbs-up.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Minhyuk made an affronted face: "Can't I be worried for my best friend?"  
Hakyeon was unimpressed: "You're not."  
"Ok, fine. Now hurry up and tell me everything!"

Hakyeon snorted, but it was playful. They sat on the bed and Hakyeon told him about his evening out.  
In the middle of their chat his phone lit up and made a chirping noise. Hakyeon fumbled with it briefly before being able to read the message he just received.  
“It’s Wonshik…” he said, cupping his cheek with his hand, “he says he enjoyed the evening and thanks me.”  
Minhyuk grinned and poked his friend. Hakyeon swatted his hand away before slowly punching a reply, tongue sticking out and brows creased in concentration.

\--------------------------------------

Minhyuk left in the morning, alone, as Hakyeon said he had some things to sort out.  
The merman smiled and wished Hakyeon good luck.

Hakyeon wandered to a nearby coffee shop and sat down, phone in hands.  
_‘Hi.’_ he typed, nervous.  
He restlessly played with his half-full cup of latte, waiting for a reply that came less than a minute later.  
_‘Hey. What’s up? Still in town?’_  
_‘Yeah. Uhm...’_  
_‘?’_  
_‘Is your offer still valid?’_  
_‘You wanna be my roommate???’_  
_‘Yeah, I don’t want to bother you too much though...’_  
_‘When can you move??’_  
_‘Uhm… would tomorrow be fine?’_  
_‘I’ll come pick you up :D’_

Hakyeon stared at the phone screen for a good five minutes, grinning like a stupid.  
He gulped down his latte and darted out of the coffee shop. He had a few things to buy so he wouldn’t move too empty-handed.

\--------------------------------------

The next morning came far too soon for Hakyeon’s liking.  
He’d had trouble sleeping, thinking about all the things that could go wrong, and whether he should have bought more clothes, or socks, or what if he did something weird and Wonshik found out he wasn’t human?  
He sighed: there was nothing more he could do now anyway.

He made his way to the meeting point with Wonshik, and he was surprised to see him there already.  
“Hey.” Wonshik smiled, and pointed at his duffle bag: “Is that all?”  
“Yeah. I don’t need much, and I can always go back if I need more.”

Wonshik’s place was small but bright and tidy. He showed him his room and did a quick tour of the apartment, pointing out where everything he might need was.  
“Are you hungry? I'm not much of a cook, but I can make fried rice if you'd like.”  
Hakyeon _was_ hungry, so he just nodded, grateful.  
He watched as his friend cooked, fascinated, and made a resolution to learn how to cook human food. As a merman, he ate mainly fish and seafood, but he really loved all the human food he tried so far.

“It’s really good!” Hakyeon exclaimed between mouthfuls of rice.  
“It’s nothing big…”  
“No, it’s delicious, I mean it!”  
Wonshik laughed: “Ok, ok… By the way, were you looking for a specific job?”  
“Not really… I’ll take what I can get for now.”  
“I know of a couple of stores that are hiring, if you’re interested.”  
“What? Of course I am!” Hakyeon smiled warmly: “Thank you, you barely know me and you’ve done so much for me already.”  
Wonshik looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment: “It’s ok… Hurry up and eat so we can go check them out.”

Hakyeon ended up getting hired in the second store he applied to, a small grocery store two blocks from their apartment, but the owner was nice and the pay not so bad.  
The merman was overjoyed and wouldn’t stop thanking Wonshik.  
“No need to thank me, I’ve done nothing. But we need to celebrate, don’t you think?”  
They stopped on the way home to buy some alcohol and some food to go with it.

Hakyeon smiled as he watched a very drunk Wonshik try to walk to his bedroom without toppling over. He put Wonshik’s arm around his shoulders and helped him lie down on his bed.  
“You know why I helped you?” Wonshik slurred as his hands closed on Hakyeon’s shirt.  
“Because you’re nice?”  
“That too…” he giggled, “But also because I like you. You’re weird, but I like you.”  
Wonshik pulled on Hakyeon’s shirt and he pressed their lips together.  
It wasn’t a real kiss, it was pretty sloppy and it ended almost as quickly as it started when Wonshik flopped back down on the bed, leaving Hakyeon wide-eyed and feeling as if an electric shock had just run through him.  
“I like you but I can’t tell you, because you’re my roommate and… and it would make things awk… akw… awkwk… weird.”  
Wonshik fell asleep immediately, and Hakyeon slowly walked, still in shock, out of Wonshik’s room and into his own, lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling till he fell asleep.

Hakyeon didn’t get to see Wonshik the next morning before he headed to work, but his new roommate paid him a visit at the store a little before noon.  
“Hey.” he greeted him, holding a small carton of milk.  
“Hey.” Hakyeon smiled. “How do you feel?”  
“Like crap? Hopefully some milk will help. I didn’t do anything weird last night, did I? I don’t even remember getting to bed.” Wonshik smiled: “I need to go to lesson, I’ll see you later at home.”  
Hakyeon sighed and watched him go before going back to his duties.

\--------------------------------------

Hakyeon’s first two months on land went by quickly and smoothly.  
His job was nice and his employer was a kind old lady who treated him like a grandson. She gave him tips on cooking, and also let Hakyeon bring home food that would expire soon.  
Wonshik would stop by sometimes on his way to lesson, but he’d stop more often on the way home, and waited for Hakyeon to get off work so they could go back together.

Hakyeon even tried to go to Wonshik’s club once, but the loud music was a little too much for him, and he felt a bit awkward sitting alone on a stool, watching his friend work and politely refusing whoever asked him to dance.  
In the end, he opted for waiting at home, watching tv and learning to use the new laptop he bought.

One early summer day, he came back home earlier. There had been a power failure in the neighbourhood, and his employer told him to take the afternoon off.  
Hakyeon took the chance to clean up the place a bit, then decided to relax with a cool bath.

He sighed as he sat down in the tub, stretching his long legs.  
He missed the water, missed swimming freely in the sea. He didn’t regret his choice one bit, but he wished he could go for a swim more often.

Hakyeon smiled as his legs turned into a beautiful fish tail covered in blue-green shimmering scales.  
He carefully shifted into the tub so that he wouldn’t hit anything or make too much of a watery mess on the floor, closed his eyes and relaxed.

He must have dozed off, because he woke up with a jolt when the bathroom door banged open.  
He sat upright, splashing water everywhere, and saw Wonshik on the threshold, looking at him and then at his tail with big round eyes. He yelled and took a step back, slamming the door shut.

“Oh fuck!” he muttered, panic rising in his chest. “Wonshik!” he yelled, willing his tail away and grabbing a towel as he stood up.  
The door opened again as he was stepping out of the tub, and Wonshik came in. Hakyeon froze and sat back down, hugging his legs.  
“What… what was that.” Wonshik asked, voice slightly higher than a whisper.  
Hakyeon hid his face against his legs: “I’m sorry… I’ll leave by tonight.”  
“What- why would you leave, I don’t want you to leave!” Wonshik’s voice had a scared, urgent tone that made Hakyeon look up.  
Wonshik sat down on the floor, his back to the tub: “I just want to know what’s going on.”

Hakyeon was still silent, frowning and thinking of the best way to explain things.  
“Is that… what I think it was?” Wonshik asked. Hakyeon nodded.  
“Can I see it?”  
“You… are you sure?” Hakyeon was incredulous: he thought Wonshik would scream at him and throw him out on the spot, not… this.  
Wonshik nodded and Hakyeon let his tail out, trying not to get water on his friend.  
“Woah… it’s beautiful.”

“So this is why you were on the beach when I met you.” Wonshik smiled, and Hakyeon smiled back.  
“Yes. Aren’t you scared?”  
Wonshik laughed softly: “Scared? Of you? Why would I, you’re not a monster.”  
He half-turned around to look at Hakyeon and leaned on the edge of the tub, head on his arms: “My grandmother used to tell me stories about beautiful mermaids, and I was heartbroken when my parents told me they weren’t true.” he reached out with his hand to brush some damp hair from Hakyeon’s face.

Hakyeon willed his tail away once again and squirmed in the tub to get into a similar position, facing Wonshik: “Is this why you don’t want me to leave?”  
“...Yes?”  
Hakyeon bit his lip and decided to push his luck: “Isn’t it because you like me?”  
Wonshik made a soft choking sound and blushed: “What… how…”  
Hakyeon chuckled: “When I moved here and you got drunk, you kissed me and told me that you liked me, but that I wasn’t supposed to know.”  
“Ah… sorry.”  
Hakyeon slid a little closer to Wonshik, bumping their elbows together: “Do you still like me?”  
Wonshik nodded, and Hakyeon leaned in to press his lips against the other boy’s.

Wonshik made a small surprised sound at the back of his throat then kissed him back, his hand carding through Hakyeon’s hair gently even when they parted.  
“I’ll go make some coffee, you get out of this tub and get changed, ok?”

Ten minutes later, Hakyeon climbed on the sofa, sitting next to Wonshik.  
Wonshik put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, making him giggle as he settled more comfortably against Wonshik’s side.

“Tell me more about your people.”  
“What do you want to know?”  
Wonshik shrugged: “I don’t know, anything. I thought merpeople always lived in the sea, are there many of you on land?”  
“Actually yes. We are able to live both on land and in the sea. Most of us live under the sea of course, but we’re all taught the basics of life on land, should we choose this. Some even marry humans and start a family.”  
“Oh. You... can have children with humans?”  
Hakyeon laughed: “Yes we can. Many merpeople never bother to come above water even once, and they spend all their life in the depths, but those who do, can do all the same things as humans.”  
“Ah. So do they teach you also…” Wonshik cleared his throat, a little embarrassed, “human sexual education?”  
“Not really… we’re just taught anatomy.”  
“Then, how…”  
Hakyeon squirmed against Wonshik, cheeks flushing: “I… I’ve been researching on my own.”  
Wonshik moved back a little to look Hakyeon in the eye, clearly requesting an explanation.  
“Uhm… the internet is full of… stuff.”  
“Stuff.” Wonshik repeated, trying not to laugh.  
“Yes, stuff. Lots of uhm… videos…”  
This time Wonshik laughed out loud: “You’ve been watching porn to learn about sex?”  
Hakyeon swatted his chest: “Don’t laugh at me! What was I supposed to do, ask you?”  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry… you’re so precious.” Wonshik giggled as he cupped his face and kissed him softly.

Wonshik lay back on the sofa and pulled Hakyeon down with him, holding him close.  
“Tell me, did you learn a lot?”  
“Are you mocking me?”  
Wonshik breathed over his lips: “At all.”  
He began placing small kisses on the corners of his lips and his jaw, kissing his way down and all over his neck before moving back up: “You didn’t answer me.”  
“Sorry, I was too busy not letting my brain short-circuit.”  
Wonshik laughed and pecked his lips. At the same time he slid his hand under Hakyeon’s shirt, fingers ghosting over his skin.  
Hakyeon shuddered: “I have no idea. ...It felt good?”

Wonshik leaned in till his forehead touched Hakyeon’s and looked him in the eye: “Can I make you feel good?”  
Hakyeon nodded and Wonshik kissed him once again, deep, slow, and long enough that Hakyeon melted into it.

Wonshik’s hand under Hakyeon’s shirt travelled upwards, exposing his toned stomach. Wonshik broke the kiss and moved down, kissing a trail on the warm skin from right under the ribcage to his navel.  
Hakyeon’s breath caught, and Wonshik slid back up to kiss him. His fingers brushed over his skin again and stopped at the waistband of his sweatpants: “Can I?”  
When Hakyeon nodded, Wonshik pulled down both pants and boxers, just enough to wrap his fingers around Hakyeon’s cock.  
He was half-hard and he let out a sigh when Wonshik touched him.  
“Let me know if you’re uncomfortable.” Wonshik said as he kissed his forehead. Hakyeon’s only response was to run his fingers through Wonshik’s hair, pulling him closer for a kiss.

Wonshik stroked him lazily, fingers loose around the shaft, squeezing it right before swiping his thumb over the head. Soon Hakyeon began moaning softly, hips rolling forward into Wonshik’s fist.  
Wonshik’s breath was as laboured as Hakyeon. He couldn’t take his eyes off the merman, kissing him repeatedly as if trying to swallow all his noises. He stroked him faster now, following the rhythm of his hips, and then Hakyeon came, moaning softly in his mouth, his hands fisted in the fabric of Wonshik’s shirt. 

Wonshik kept kissing Hakyeon till his breath went back to normal. He told him not to move and went to fetch a towel. He cleaned him and helped him get dressed, then lay down next to him again: “Did it feel good?” he asked with a small smile.  
Hakyeon snuggled closer and kissed him: “Very.” His hands moved over Wonshik’s chest and stopped over the button of his jeans, lingering. It was impossible not to notice his erection against his leg: “You haven’t… Do you want me…?”  
Wonshik smiled and brought Hakyeon’s hand up: “It’s ok, we have all the time for this. I’m not planning to let you leave.”  
Hakyeon laughed softly: “I’m not planning to go, either.”


End file.
